Date
by Fox Mcloud SNR
Summary: Sequel to "A Mother's Love", by request from Goddess of Imaginary.


**Date**

_**Dedicated to Goddess of Imaginary**_

Po breathed a sigh of relief as he exited his father's noodle shop, _"I'm glad we patched things up",_ he looked to the skywith a smile _"Thanks for the advice Mom". _

He brought his gaze back down to earth and spotted Tigress just down the street.

He gasped in shock and leaped back into the shop "_Oh man, I got so caught up in talking and cooking with Dad that I forgot about the date...and yes it is a date now". _

He stood back up and peeked around the entrance to get a glimpse of her. Tigress was walking down the street with a peaceful expression etched on her face and a uncharacteristic bounce in her step like she was pleased about something.

"_She looks different...happier?, she can't honestly be that happy about going out with me" _thought Po. He retreated back into the shop.

Po sighed dreamily _"I can't believe I'm going on a date with __The__ Master Tigress I'm the luckiest guy in the world". _

_"C'mon Po you're hiding from a girl that your taking out for a meal, and it's Tigress, she's your friend...MAN UP!" _Po took a deep breath and walked out of the entrance.

Tigress saw Po step out of the noodle restaurant and her heart stopped for just a second _"Whoa, never felt that before" _she placed her hand over her heart and waited until it was back to normal before proceeding.

"Hello Po" Tigress said as she approached him.

"Hey Tigress, so uhhh..are you ready to go now?" Po asked nervously while twiddling his thumbs.

Tigress chuckled then smiled sweetly "I already told you an hour ago Po, you don't have to be shy around anyone" Tigress gently grabbed Po's paw "Especially me", Tigress gasped mentally "_Is the "hardcore" Master Tigress" flirting with Po of all people" _ Tigress ignored these thoughts, she was going on a date with Po and she was determined to make the most of it.

Po's breathing quickened _"I don't believe it, how can the greatest kung fu master of all time so blatantly flirt with me? the fattest kung fu master of all time._

He smiled "Do you want to go to my Dad's restaurant or somewhere more...new? he asked.

"I honestly don't mind Po, you were the one who asked me,I thought you'd have some idea".

Po gave her a blank look "You have an awesomely high opinion of me don't you?" he deadpanned.

She chuckled again then thought for a moment "Let's just have something at your father's restaurant since we're already here".

"Ok sure, if we're lucky he may not even charge us" Po said, his face fell when he thought about his money honey father "_Or maybe not"._

Po's soft black paw gripped her's and he led her into the shop rather over-excitedly.

Tigress sat down at a table and Po left to order two Secret Ingredient Soups.

Before too long Po came back and joined her at the table beaming at the company he was sharing.

"So Po how did it go with your father? did you manage to explain to him your past just as you did with me and the others?" Tigress inquired.

"Yeah he took it well, I made it clear to him that because he raised me he _is _my father" Po explained proudly.

"I'm glad" Tigress said "You didn't see his expression when we left for Gongmen, he looked heartbroken". She felt bad telling Po this but he had to know.

Po looked guilty "I know that now, it was the worst thing for a parent to hear".

Tigress decided to quickly change the subject "So why did you ask me out on this date Po?" she asked with a amused expression.

Po blushed lightly and shifted in his seat "Well this is kind of embarrassing" he chuckled nervously. "Ever since I was a cub when I first started idolizing you and the rest of the Furious Five you were always...well my favorite".

Tigress was shocked and her expression reflected that "_I didn't see that coming"._

Se let his words sink in before she asked "Is there any reason in particular that it was me...I mean Tiger's aren't exactly known for being the most friendly group of people".

Tigress gave a small sincere smile. "When I was a little girl. I went to the Bao Gu Orphanage. People use to call me a monster; nobody wanted to adopt me or play with me, so I hope you understand my surprise when something like this happens to me".

Po frowned "You're not a monster Tigress, not in my opinion not even close". He chuckled "What's in the past doesn't matter anymore".

Po gestured with his arm towards her,"Look at you now! You're, like, the greatest, hardcore master in all of China. You're awesome. You're… beautiful. You hear me, Valley of Peace! Tigress rocks!" Po protested...loudly.

Everyone else in the restaurant glanced over at the source of the noise, they carried on with their day when they saw it was just Po.

During his speech he had stood up and when he was finished he looked around sheepishly at the other customers,Mr Ping who was standing serving a customer about 5 five feet merely chuckled and carried on.

He sat back down very embarrassed "That's why you're my favorite" he muttered.

Tigress didn't see this however as she was lost in thought "_I can't believe it. Beautiful? He thinks I am beautiful? _Tigress smiled warmly, as all that pain she felt melted away.

"Thank you Po" she said simply.

Po nodded, Tigress's response may have seemed simple but her facial expression and her fiery amber eyes belied a deeper form of gratitude/reward to the surprisingly observant Dragon Warrior.

The soup finally arrived and for the next few hours they talked the rest of the day away.

It was eventually nightfall, a sole candle on their table was the only light source. Po had just finished telling her about the made up stories he'd used to make up about her and the five.

"When I was little. I was made fun of a lot in school. They use to call me stupid and fat when they picked on me. So, when I used to get bummed out, I would lose myself for hours in my imagination making you and the rest of the Five as awesomely bodacious as I possibly could".

He gestured with his arms widly when he said "Awesomely bodacious".

A slight sadness tugged on Tigress's heart; she didn't realize how much Po was ridiculed. She then scolded herself for all the times she called him a big fat panda in the past.

"I am sorry to hear that, Po."

"No worries; it's all in the past you know?" Po responded with a grin, putting his paw up dismissively.

Tigress smiled, it never ceased to amaze her how Po always found it within himself to forgive someone for a crime, no matter the seriousness "_Even Shen who wiped out his entire race, he is a truly gentle soul"._

Before she knew it Tigress yawned, Po noticed this "Yeah I guess it is getting kind of late, we should head back the others might be getting worried".

He smirked when he realized he hadn't actually told them that this is what he and Tigress were doing, all he knew was that a lot of explaining was due in the future.

Tigress nodded in agreement.

They both raised their selves from their seats and headed over to Mr Ping so they could pay him.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mr Ping it was most welcome" Tigress said with a respectful bow.

"That's quite alright Master Tigress, as long as you make my son happy then we can call it even". Mr Ping replied

Po paid his father but just before they left he called out to them "Oh Po one more thing".

"Yeah Dad".

"Don't leave it too long to make me grandchildren, I need someone to take over the restaurant when I'm gone".

Po blushed a deep shade of red and gulped nervously, Tigress merely blushed although it was covered by her fur.

They spent the walk back to the barracks in awkward silence, Po was too embarrassed by what his father said to dare to say anything and Tigress was deep in thought.

Eventually they ended up outside Tigress's room, the rest of the five and Master Shifu were nowhere to be seen so they were spared that particular indignity.

"Look Tigr-" Po began but he was cut off "Honestly Po it's fine, what you're father said didn't bother or offend me".

Po breathed a sigh of relief "I'm glad,I didn't want that to have spoiled the day".

Tigress put her paw on his shoulder "Nothing on earth would have spoiled today Po, it's the most fun I've had in years, thank you for asking me" She wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace.

Po responded in kind by hugging her back. "I loved it too Tigress" he struggled to get the next words out "Do...would you like to do it again sometime?".

Tigress smirked mischievously "I wouldn't have it any other way".

She kissed him sweetly on the cheek, the look on Po's face was priceless he was completely smitten.

She opened the door to her room and turned to face Po with a face full of love "Goodnight Dragon Warrior" with that she prepared to go to a slumber full of sweet dreams of the panda.

Po slowly placed his paw on the spot where her lips had made contact with him and he started caressing it lovingly.

He stood in that spot for a full minute before he realized what he was doing, and went into his room.

As he laid on his bed his mind drifted to the master of the tiger style who,unbeknownst to him purred for the first time while she slept.

Before sleep took him he had one last thought "_I think I'm in love"_ also unbeknownst to Po was that the feeling was mutual.


End file.
